


Trysting Place

by bleuchees



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Kuroko, Vampires, anyways another sex fic? how did i get here, haha - Freeform, i said haha and then ao3 added a ''- freeform'' to the end of it, the fuck are you trying to pull ao3, yeah i wanted to switch things up a bit so akashi is NOT the vampire this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuchees/pseuds/bleuchees
Summary: A student falls on hard financial times and decides to market themselves for erotic feeding services.“So, what’s your type?”“Kind, intelligent, handsome. Yourself?”“I typically go for AB-negatives. Your profile said you were AB-negative.”





	Trysting Place

“So, what’s your type?”

“Kind, intelligent, handsome. Yourself?”

“I typically go for AB-negatives. Your profile said you were AB-negative.”

"That's right." Seijuro kept his back straight. He refused to let this hurt his pride. He could just imagine his father's reaction if he could see Seijuro now – in a vampire's apartment, ready to sell himself to meet the rent. He bristled at the thought. The client lifted an eyebrow.

"There's no need to be so stiff," he said. He gestured to a seat. "Please, sit down."

Seijuro sank into an armchair tentatively. It was a deep red, and the cushion sank under Seijuro's weight.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. You probably remember, from when we were matched, but it feels strange not to introduce myself. Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you," Seijuro said, uncomfortable. He just wanted to get this over with and be done.

"Alright." Kuroko sounded skeptical, but he kept any reservations he had to himself. He walked back over to Seijuro and lifted a knee to wedge it beside Seijuro's leg. Seijuro held perfectly still as Kuroko settled into the chair, kneeling over Seijuro's lap. He put a hand on Seijuro's shoulder, whispered "Relax," and leaned in and kissed Seijuro.

Seijuro's shoulders tightened as Kuroko's lips moved against his. He tried reciprocating, trying to unlock his posture as he settled into familiar territory. Kuroko traced the seam of Seijuro's lips with his tongue. For a while, they stayed like that, nipping at each other's lips and slipping their tongues in. Seijuro could swear he could feel the prick of Kuroko's canines at one point on the tip of his tongue.

Kuroko pulled back a bit, moving down his jaw towards his neck. Seijuro's heart began to beat loudly, wondering how badly a vampire's bite hurt. Kuroko nipped once and he tensed, hand gripping the arm rest involuntarily.

Kuroko sat back. "You really need to relax if this is going to work."

"I am," Seijuro said defensively. How did Kuroko expect him to react? He felt like a sheep baring its neck for the wolf. Kuroko eyed him critically.

"Is this your first time doing this?"

Seijuro set his jaw. Kuroko sighed, pushing himself out of Seijuro's lap. "You need a drink."

He walked into the kitchen and poured himself one, drinking it without hesitation. Setting the glass down with a decisive click, he beckoned Seijuro to come closer and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Seijuro suppressed a quiver of nervousness. "I'm sure," he said coolly.

Kuroko pushed the glass forward and waited as Seijuro sipped it, clearly thinking.

"How do you like it, normally?"

"Hm?" Seijuro set the glass down.

"Would you rather do it on the bed, or…?"

Seijuro swallowed. He was supposed to be here to service Kuroko, not the other way around. "Either way is fine."

"We'll try the bed. Come on." Kuroko walked around the counter and opened the door to the next room. Seijuro followed him tentatively, hovering in the doorway as Kuroko rummaged in the bathroom before producing a towel.

"Settle down." He waved at the bed. "Also, start taking your clothes off."

Seijuro settled into the soft bed. He appreciated how efficient Kuroko was being, starting to relax a bit. He pulled his shirt over his head and leaned back as Kuroko climbed into his lap again, running his hands over Seijuro's chest and pressing open mouthed kisses along his neck. Seijuro lifted his hands to slip them under Kuroko's shirt, feeling warm skin and the ridges of his ribs. He slipped his hands further up and pulled Kuroko's shirt off completely.

"I need you to do me a favor and look me in the eyes," Kuroko said, his hands settling on either side of Seijuro's neck. Seijuro looked at him – his eyes were wide and as blue as the sky, pulling Seijuro in with a strange sense of vertigo.

"There we go," Kuroko said softly, leaning in until his lips brushed Seijuro's.

Seijuro's head was swimming. Dimly, he was aware of Kuroko's head dipping lower, and then pleasure lapping up his sides, rolling over him as Kuroko sucked his cock. Kuroko pushed him back; he landed on the soft bedding with a light thump.

"Is this alright?" Kuroko asked, wedging himself between Seijuro's legs. Seijuro watched, heavy-lidded, as he unzipped his jeans, peeling them off toned legs. "Relax," he whispered as he slipped his hand between Seijuro's thighs, pushing into him with lubed fingers. Seijuro felt himself drifting as Kuroko worked him open, lazily stroking his erection. Seijuro's eyelids drooped until they were almost shut, swathed in the soft bedding and pleasure pulsing through him. He was pulled to the edge of clarity as he felt Kuroko push inside him, sighing softly.

He leaned over Seijuro, hips pumping, and kissed his neck.

Later, when Seijuro was sitting up in bed, soaked in the afterglow, he thought that was probably when Kuroko bit him. He felt his neck, finding no wounds. It was strange, the mystical powers that vampires possessed. In the next room he heard Kuroko clanging around in the kitchen. As he walked out, still sore, Kuroko held out a glass of orange juice.

"You just lost blood," he explained. "You should replenish your blood sugar."

"What was that?" Seijuro asked, rubbing his head. It still felt fuzzy.

"It's a vampire trick. It was used to confuse humans, back when we still hunted them." Kuroko reclined on his couch, eying Seijuro.

"Well? Was it as bad as you feared?"

Seijuro's lips twitched in amusement. "No. Not bad at all."

"Then I'll be seeing you next time, if you're disposed." And just like that, he was dismissed. Seijuro spent the rest of the day with a strange buzz humming through his body, like he'd drunk just enough alcohol to feel it but not enough to get tipsy. And when Kuroko sent a request for him a week later, he accepted it.

**Author's Note:**

> another one for akakuro month. god bless britney spears for pulling me through the final stretch of writing this *blows a kiss to the sky*


End file.
